


'Tis The Season For Pumpkin Spice

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: Autumn meant pumpkin spice season, and no one loved pumpkin spiced everything as much as Sam.
And no one hated even the scent of pumpkin spice like Digger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, it was sort of for a prompt but then I got sidetracked.

With the weather staying warm in Berlin far into September, and everyone being so consumed by the preparations for the album release and the upcoming tour, autumn had completely sneaked in on everyone. And so Digger hadn’t realized to enjoy the calm before the storm.

Because autumn meant pumpkin spice season, and no one loved pumpkin spiced everything as much as Sam.

And no one hated even the scent of pumpkin spice like Digger.

So, on one afternoon when Digger walked into a coffee shop to meet up with Sam, his world came crashing down the second _that_ smell hit his nose.

“Oh no.” He breathed, quickly scanning the cafe and easily spotting Sam by a window table, with a huge cup on his hands. “No nono not yet…”

“Hey Rü!” Sam called out when he noticed the older man, putting down the cup so he could wave. “Sorry I went ahead and ordered already I just couldn't wait to get my hands on my first pumpkin spice latte of the year.” He said cheerily after Digger had walked over.

“I can...I can smell that.” Digger mumbled, having to try so hard not to make a face as he sat down opposite from the taller man, though when he noticed the extra drink and a tray with a sandwich and a big chocolate muffin he frowned. “What’s all this?”

“That, my dear, is a peace offering for you.” Sam chuckled and picked up his cup of coffee again.

“If you’re going to buy me something sweet every time you get something pumpkin spiced we’re going to have a problem.” Digger said grumpily, though he couldn’t quite stop glancing at the muffin. ”As much as I like borrowing your clothes, I don’t want to have to do it because I can’t fit into mine...” He added with a pout.

“Pfft, you’ll be fine, a few cupcakes won’t make you fat.” Sam shrugged off with a roll of his eyes.

“This is a muffin and you better stick to these because cupcakes are waaaaay worse, I swear I gain a kilo just by looking at one.”

“Oh come on, I was trying to be nice.” The younger man whined and used Digger’s own weapon against him, giving him the kicked puppy pout, making the other man roll his eyes in return.

“Okay I’m sorry...didn’t mean to be so cranky.” Digger mumbled as he reached for the sandwich to inspect it.

“Rough day at the workshop?” Sam asked with a soft smile before taking a few sips from his latte.

“Yeah...fuck, I would _kill_ for one day off...actually, I meant to ask you.” Digger started, then took a bite from his sandwich and Sam gave himself a mental pat on the back for managing to pick up one in Digger’s liking when the older man made an approving sound as he chewed on it. “Can we...I don’t know, go for a walk or something? After lunch? I’m getting so stiff and achey from using all those power tools and being hunched over all the time.” Digger asked hopefully, his words slightly slurred as he still ate.

“Of course, a walk actually sounds really nice.” Sam agreed eagerly, they’d been so busy he’d take any excuse to spend more time with the older man. “Aaand...maybe later if it doesn’t take you all goddamn night at the workshop again, I can give you a massage.” He added with a suggestive wink that made Digger giggle.

“Uhuh, oh really? You never offer to give me massages, I think you’re confusing it with a completely different thing.” The smaller man chuckled. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to that either so, okay, I’ll try to finish up earlier tonight.” He added with a cheeky grin, which Sam returned.

As they settled for enjoying the rest of their lunch, chatting about everything from tour preparation to Sam gossiping about stuff that’s been going on at the studio, both of them were just secretly excited for the evening ahead.


End file.
